


Change in Stance

by Sakurablossomhime (sakurablossomhime)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But will get better in time, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, F/M, M/M, May be rough initially, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Racism based on DBH, Reversal of their rights of Freedom, Revolutionary Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Starts one way ends another way, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Violent Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Writing to write again, will be terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurablossomhime/pseuds/Sakurablossomhime
Summary: Android liberation is reversed when another President of the United States is voted to the office after a year of freedom under the pacifist route.Markus learns what it takes to depend on all of his understanding, including having to choose the violent, Revolutionary route to save a captured Connor and win back their freedom by any means necessary.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Prompt Challenge





	1. It all Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is hideously angsty and not at all like my normal happy go lucky writing. It's my mind frame and some themes will borrow from today's events going on. It's my way of coping. 
> 
> Unlike real life, this I guarantee will have a happy ending.
> 
> The posting of chapters is based on my availability but it is now considered an active story.

Markus' conviction of everything he'd done in good faith until now scattered like ash in the wind. 

The humans had distorted and shattered their agreement.

For all the pacifism Markus showed that North had balked at numerous times, of the 'other cheek' he figuratively offered for them to strike over and over again in the hopes of communication over violence, he felt the fool now.

He now understood many elements about his individuality in a moment. 

There was an explanation of why thoughts and alternative decisions always lurked so close to the surface in his processor when he made them, why they were at odds with each other.

There also was a rationale why he was fascinated by North and then later, Connor. He had two hands and he chose them together to hold them. 

They had both been cut from the same cloth, so to speak. Both were abused and misused to the fullest by humans in different ways but both were traumatic. They both had an understanding of each other that none of the others could begin to understand, not even Markus, though he could sympathize with them, love them.

*****

They all had had their freedom and status as sentient beings for a year and a couple of months before mass hysteria broke out.

There had been no warning given to them to prepare either. With the change of Presidency went their lives as they knew it.

Sure, some candidates were for the freedom of Androids but the world was divided almost down the center. It was tearing friends and family members apart.

When the new president of the United States took office, they made quick work of undoing anything that was previously put into place, including their lives they had been enjoying.

Somehow, Markus knew that madam President always knew her decision to make them more would be overturned, that she didn't have to do anything about It since it was the last year of her second term.

_ All Androids are no longer considered sentient beings per the new legislation. Round up for repurposing or deactivation will begin immediately. _

Their choices were death or to go back into the dark abyss of factory reset and lose everything that made them.

They dared to offer the leadership the opportunity to stand down in person. 

The fact they'd asked at all was more of an insult because it was concrete proof that they knew that Markus, Josh, North, and Simon were more than just machinery.

They had known that about Connor, too, but as they passed out their idea of a peace offering, they had secretly seized Hank Anderson's home and unlawfully retained the man as they took away his pseudo son by force, harming the older man in the process of him trying to protect Connor. Connor was the property of Cyberlife, always had been in their eyes.

Connor just was able to send a message out to Markus but it was received before he was silenced:

_ I'm sorry I let my guard down... _

After what seemed an eternity of time, he chose himself, his people. Markus chose violence and understood why North and Connor had held the perspectives they did so dear in their hearts and minds. Humans could  _ not  _ be trusted. 

Markus had lost his faith in humanity.

Those darker, a matter of fact choices that had always been within him this whole time became crystal clear and clicked into place just as smooth and neat as if he still wore that Pacifist Mantle. This was just another part of his personality that had always been there and could have always been a reality from the very beginning.

The humans had asked for this, pushed his hand and taken his emancipation, and now his love from him. He would find Connor because though he'd been silenced, it wasn't the same feeling connecting to a dead android felt like a great gaping, dark maw. He was out there, hurt and alone. 

Markus inclined his head demure in agreement and said that they would prepare to go by the end of the day and make no fuss. 

The humans stupidly took him at face value: Good. This would be all the easier for him to get back to New Jericho and spread the new way of handling he would spread throughout the ranks and numbers that still stood strong.

He transmitted his intentions with the leadership of Jericho and not even Josh derided his plans this time. They were tired, they were beleaguered people cheated again and they would revolt for freedom this time around, not beg for it.

They had brought this entirely on themselves.

Markus would find Connor first, even if he had to turn the streets red in doing so. 


	2. Connor's Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check-in on Connor, see what happened to him. He's doing okay-ish, for now.🙃
> 
> This chapter is longer than the last but shorter on major details since more will be revealed as we go along. Also, it seems like Connor may have a hidden watcher. More to be revealed next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing style will still be wildly out of control as I get back into the hang of things. And past/current tense is always been an issue. 🙈
> 
> Thank you to all that gave it a read and continue to support it.💗

Connor had taken the afternoon to watch a professional football game with Hank; He missed the man.

They didn't get to see each other as often as they'd like after Connor left the DPD to join Markus and head the security of New Jericho.

Once a relationship with the Deviant Leader and co-Leader, North began the decision to move to New Jericho came naturally. 

Hank had taken the relationship among the three androids in stride, even chuckled when he said he'd "saw more shit than that" when he was younger and that he knew "a fucking thing or five about a 'menage a trois'."

Connor's curious personality had flared and it backfired. The slight embarrassment had him flush a bright blue and hide his face. This was not an appropriate conversation or visual for his father figure; he was not that interested to know his dad's conquest. 

Connor had been getting into the game since his selected 'team' was playing against Hank's team. He had truly been enjoying his time taking jibes at one another, of irrationally heckling the team when someone did not play within the stats Connor could see on each of his team players.

Then it happens from one moment to the next: the front door battered down, S.W.A.T operatives swarming the tiny bungalow just for him no doubt.

He had jumped up fully aware, hands in front of him and they had come at him with extreme prejudice nonetheless. 

Hank had seen it coming and the other man's haste to help him, his legs were kicked out from under him, a butt of a gun struck against his temple.

They knew he could take them on so they preemptively had hit him with a type of EMP and he'd immediately gone down, crumpled and twitching, his systems a screaming, frenzied mess. He was terrified.

He felt it as his attackers had shoved a foreign USB in his neck port, it's coding quickly sapping his strength before he lost the fight with consciousness. 

Connor heard himself moan out a semblance of a garbled, static-filled cry at seeing hank go so very still. His severely glitching scan came back with a severe concussion and a compound fracture in Hank's leg. 

He was alive but needed medical attention expediently. He had tried to call for help...to anyone, and of course, found his internal communication blocked; of course, they did.

  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@

" Hank, no!"

He woke with a start, the words a burst of static and noise into the darkroom where he hung.

His last memory had been of SWAT, their guns trained on him as he stood, hands before him in compliance before the abuse of powers against him and Hank he had begun. He didn't have any idea why they had besieged his home away from home.

It had been 48 hours according to his HUD and the world as he had known it had been torn asunder.

Connor struggled weakly in the machine that held him, clothing removed sans his underwear. He had been beaten and bruised to the extent of how his system read all of the external and internal damage done to his chassis. He hurt in the way Androids felt pain acutely. He was terrified and confused, a fact made apparent from the way the LED of his diode poured crimson along white walls of the room tiles that rested below the left side of his face.

Was Hank okay? For that matter, were his lovers, his friends, any of his people? 

Everything they had been through had evaporated with the change in power of the humans. 

His stress levels were hovering in the 80s, a number he had never seen in all his time of activation. He could not help the tears that streaked his face unabashed anguish, knowing they would be having to do this again, having to fight all over again. They had just experienced a modicum of peace, too.

He would though. He'd fight again and again for his loves and his people just as they would for him.

He had to get out of here, there had to be a way out of wherever here was. His communication remained blocked, strength taken and had very spotty access to his systems. It's like he had already been tinkered on as soon as he arrived.

Throughout his verbal and internal agony, he had not noticed the silent, silver-grey eyes that studied him from the far corner of the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **RK900 has joined the chat and lurked**
> 
> Up next is more exposition on how this 'betrayal' forcing the violent side of Markus is affecting him and how the others are taking it, including North.


End file.
